The Sun-drown Cats
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: What if cats lived along to sundrown place? Not necessarily from the clans, but from the Tribes ancestors? This is the story of SandClan, the Clan cats are better swimmers than RiverClan, and fast enough to catch forest prey in the forest. This is SandClan's story. (Updates every weekend, hopefully) (ON HOLD)


Allegiances of SandClan

**LEADER:** _Fishstar- _a light gray tom with darker gray flecks, a white tail and blue eyes.

**DEPUTY:**_Lakewater- _a blue gray she-cat with a white paw and dark blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:** _Flameflower- _a light ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws and bright amber eyes.

**WARRIORS:** _(Toms and she-cats without kits who feed the clan and fight off enemies) _

_Darktail- _a smoky-gray almost black tom with a long tail and green eyes.

_Bumblefang- _a light gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes.

_Ashwhisker- _a dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks and bright green eyes.

_Falconflight- _a large dark golden brown tom with bright amber eyes.

_Cloudwhisker- _a pure white she-cat with a bright ginger ear and light blue eyes.

Apprentice, Sorrel

_Snakestrike- _a large brown tabby tom with darker stripes and pale amber eyes.

_Tangledfur- _a small gray she-cat with long fur that seems to stick out in every angle, or be "tangled" with green eyes.

Apprentice, Black

_Goldenwhisker- _a tall, long-limbed, golden brown she-cat with golden eyes.

_Patchwhisker- _an average-sized black and white tom with long whiskers.

_Ravenflight- _a sleek black tom with bright green eyes.

Apprentice, Red

**APPRENTICES:** _(Toms and she-cats in training to become warriors.)_

_Sorrel- _a small dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

_Black- _a large jet black tom with pale amber eyes.

_Red- _an average-sized ginger tom with amber eyes.

**QUEENS:** _(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

_Fernheart- _a light brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Mother to Fishstar's kits: Rowan, Little, and Clover.

_Duneflower- _a very light sand-colored she-cat with brown eyes. (Formerly Sandy, a kittypet) Expecting Patchwhisker's kits.

_Spottedflower- _a dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat and bright blue eyes. Expecting Ravenflight's kits.

**KITS:**_ (tom kits and she-kits under 8 moons old.)_

_Rowan- _a dark brown she-kit with white paws and dark blue eyes.

_Little- _a small dark gray tom with light green eyes.

_Clover- _a light brown she-kit with white paws and clouded blue eyes. (Blind)

**ELDERS:** _(former warriors now retired)_

_Wind That Blows Dust (Wind) – _a small light brown tom with light green eyes. (Warrior name: Dustfang)

_Eagle That Flies in Wind (Eagle) – _a large black tom with bright green eyes. (Warrior name: Eaglestrike)

_Water That Turns to Ice (Water) – _a white she-cat with a black tail tip and dark green eyes. (Warrior name: Icestorm)

* * *

Allegiances of WaveClan

**LEADER:**_ Waterstar- _a blue gray she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes.

**DEPUTY:** _Shadowscar- _a black tom with many scars, a white tail tip and dark blue eyes. (Has a long claw mark going from his paw to his chest)

Apprentice, Shade (a black tom with a white underbelly and chest, and amber eyes.)

**MEDICINE CAT:**_ Skypool- _an average-sized white and gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

_Thrushclaw- _a light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and light green eyes.

_Flintclaw- _a medium brown tom with bright green eyes.

Apprentice, Ivy (a silver she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes)

_Blueheart- _a silver blue she-cat with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes.

Apprentice, Brindle (a dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

_Milkpelt- _a light silver/white tom with green eyes.

_Oddwhisker- _a long-limbed black tom with white splashes, odd long and short whiskers and blue eyes.

_Pebbleheart- _a silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

_Hollystorm_- a pale gray she-cat with bright amber eyes.

_Swiftclaw-_ a black tom with a white underbelly, chest, tail tip and front paws, and bright amber eyes.

**QUEENS:**

_Softsnow- _a white she-cat with a black tail tip and sky blue eyes. Mother to Swiftclaw's kits: _Larch,_ (a light brown tabby she-kit with darker brown stripes and green eyes.) _Shrew,_ (a dark brown tom kit with amber eyes) _Leaf, _(a light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, and a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle.) and _Snowy. _(A pure white tom with blue eyes, deaf)

**ELDERS:**

_Rock That Sits Beneath Water (Rock) – _a light silver tom with green eyes. (Warrior name: Rockclaw)

* * *

Allegiances of the rogue/loner Clan

**LEADERS:**

_Claw- _a light brown tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes.

_Sage- _a light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, and blue eyes.

**SECOUND-IN-COMMANDS:**

_Annie- _a ginger she-cat with white markings and blue eyes.

_Whisker- _a white tom with a bright ginger patch on his back and green eyes.

**FIGHTERS:**

_Spider- _a long-legged black tom with amber eyes.

_Shimmer- _a silver gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

_Soot- _a light gray tom with darker gray flecks and green eyes.

_Russet- _a red-furred she-cat with bright amber eyes.

_Wolf- _a shaggy-furred tom with dark gray fur and a lighter gray muzzle, and a white paw and blue eyes.

* * *

Descriptions and Terms

**Leader: **_same as normal leaders_

**Warriors: **_same as normal warriors, however they only get their full name as a warrior._

**Apprentices: **_same as normal apprentice but the cat only has a prefix, as they get their suffix as a warrior._

**Queens: **_same as normal queens_

**Kits: **_Kits have to wait till 8 moons to become apprentices and only have a prefix._

**Elders: **_same however elders are given a tribe name mostly based off her warrior name or appearance._

**MoonClan: **_StarClan, is pretty much the same as StarClan._

**Fishbrain: **_mousebrain_

* * *

The History and Legends

**SandClan and WaveClan: **Legend has it that four cats (Two from the real clans, two from the tribe) traveled to the water-front (Sundrown place) and became friends. The two older cats (from tribe) names were Crow That Flies at Dawn and Night of No Moon. The two younger cats were named Bramblestorm and Lightheart. When Lightheart and Bramblestorm found Crow and Night, Crow had been mauled by foxes, and was barely alive. Lightheart and Night finally fully healed Crow, and decided to stay together. The cats learned how to hunt for fish in the river leading into the Water-front and how to hunt forest prey. After a few full moons other cats began joining the four and the cats split into two groups and became the clans.

* * *

**Next Chapter up whenever I can get to it :)**


End file.
